The purpose of Core C is to enhance collaboration and communication between CFAR investigators across disciplines so as to facilitate research projects that involve the study of human subjects or the study of samples from human subjects. UNC, RTI and FHI have extensive efforts in HIV/AIDS clinical, behavioral and translational research and significant infrastructure already exists to support this work. Core C will coordinate these diverse efforts, enhance utilization of existing infrastructure and add cohesiveness by improving communication. The Core will provide an economy of scale by centralizing activities that all investigators must undertake including protocol development, IRB submissions and specimen acquisition and transport. The Core will also improve access to clinical, research and health services data that exist at the 3 institutions. The Core will bring together a group of experienced HIV/AIDS researchers with an array of expertise to serve as consultants to CFAR investigators include: access to a Central HIV/AIDS Research Data Source actively coordinated and managed by a computer programmer and an epidemiologists, assistance with design of clinical, social/behavioral or translational research including informed consent design, questionnaire design and IRB submission, tracking and access to pathology or autopsy specimens from HIV/AIDS subjects, collection, initial processing and transport of clinical specimens. The Core will provide: expertise on measurements of quality of life and behaviors, guidance and expertise in community interaction and community outreach especially to underserved populations. The Core will create an Intranet Website for exchange of information and interests between investigators. NIH funded projects that will be facilitated by Core C include the study of CTL in HIV infection, HIV in genital secretions, resistance to HIV-1 protease inhibitors and gene therapy for EBV-related HIV-associated malignancies. The Core will enhance the conduct of clinical trials in both adult and pediatric populations including improved access of laboratory based research to these trials. The Core will help advanced clinical drug development of compounds synthesized and tested in vitro at UNC and RTI. The Core will facilitate the study of vaginal microbicides to interrupt transmission of HIV and symptom management in HIV-positive African American mothers. The core will support projects investigation the neurologic and mental health consequences of HIV such as NeuroImaging in HIV, neurologic consequences in HIV-infect women, the effect of stress on immunologic function in HIV and studies of AIDS dementia and potential therapies. The core will assist investigators studying new treatment for substance abuse or studying substance abuse in the field.